<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Topic of the Day by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726352">Topic of the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life (US TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A breakfast pastry sends Crews on a tangent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Crews &amp; Dani Reese</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Topic of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you tried one of these, Reese?” Charlie said, gesturing toward her with the cinnamon pastry in his hand. “They are delicious.”</p><p>Dani nodded, trying not to engage Crews in conversation before she finished her morning coffee.</p><p>“Elephant ears,” he mused, turning it around in his hand. “Why do they call them that? It would have to be a pretty small elephant.”</p><p>Reese sighed. Crews had gone from his fruit-of-the-day spiel to just aimless rambling about whatever subject came to mind.</p><p>Today, that subject was elephants.</p><p>“A miniature elephant. Like a personal pig.”</p><p>“Crews, you are not getting an elephant.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>